Personality Switch
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Something strange has happend to the Bladebreakers. A hyper Kai, A lazy Rei, A serious Tyson, A calm Max... what could have happend! Please R&R, It's now complete!
1. The Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't, which sucks!

I think this is something new, cuz I haven't seen something like this before, so be prepared.

**Personality Switch:**

There was a bright light heading across the universe at an amazing speed. It passed Pluto, Neptune, etc. and it approached Earth. The light began to fall to a region in Japan where our dear Bladebreakers where peacefully sleeping, unaware what was about to happen.

The light fell right on top of the dojo and dissipated leaving no trace of what had happened.

It was seemingly a peaceful morning like one not too long ago, and there where obvious signs that it would be a nice and sunny day.

The silence was shattered by a massive yawn coming from the team leader, a blue headed boy with strange blue triangles tattooed on his cheeks. Leaning against the wall was a boy with midnight blue hair; he was the world champion, Tyson.

It was strange to see him up so early since he usually woke up as late as possible; it was also strange to see Kai waking up so late since he was usually up two hours before the rest.

The bathroom door opened revealing a blonde boy, who looked strangely calm and not anything like his usual sugar high self.

The last bed was occupied by the last member of the team, Rei. His leg was dangling off the bed and his long hair was undone as well as his pillow was lying on the floor next his bed. This was a sight to behold for he was usually up early.

As the morning progressed it became more obvious to outsiders such as the brilliant Kenny, otherwise know as Chief, and the teams very own cheerleader Hilary.

One of the more clear changes was that as soon as Kai was ready and dressed he went off in search of sweets and ended up in a sugar high and protested when anyone mentioned training.

The other changes was that Rei suddenly developed a massive appetite and became as lazy a sloth, Tyson became very serious and hardly said a word, the words he did say involved training, Max had become calm and very neat and had even made breakfast that morning.

When Hilary and Kenny arrived and saw Tyson leaning against the wall, Kai jumping all over the furniture, Max sitting calmly on the couch watching a talk show and Rei stuffing his face at the kitchen table, they knew something was seriously wrong.

* * *

So, how was it? The real reason I wrote this was actually to keep my mind off me going back to school tomorrow, I don't want to!!

Please review and tell me what you think. D


	2. SlowMo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, yada yada yada, nothing we don't already know.

So this is the second chapter. Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it.

**SlowMo:**

Time seemingly slowed down, it was as if someone had grabbed the second handle of the clock and was moving it forward at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Kai was moving as fast as a normal person because he was on a sugar high and moved very fast. There was no indication that Tyson was stuck in the slow whirl because he hardly ever moved. Rei was chewing a hamburger with his mouth half open giving the world a perfect view of some half eaten _something _as his jaw worked slowly and Max was talking to Rei about something on TV, what he said came out something like this: "TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG."

And Hilary and Kenny was watching all of this in shock, just as Kenny thought some really geeky gibberish, time suddenly began to move at normal speed.

Hilary rushed to Rei and berated him about chewing with his mouth open while Kenny was trying in vain to get Kai to calm down.

Kenny and Hilary's eyes met over the chaos and three thoughts crossed their minds.

'BORIS!!'

The other was 'We'll need the Demolition Boys.'

And the last was 'How the hell are we going to get Kai to calm down on the plane to Russia?'

Did you like it?

* * *

I know it's short; I'll try and make the next chapter longer, but no guarantees.

Please review! _LOATIA_


	3. Curse all that is Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Sorry I took so long to update, it's just with homework and school, I didn't get much time. I got some good news this week so I'm really happy, a picture I painted about 3 years ago is going to be in an American Art book!

**Curse all that is blue:**

The week passed in a blur of blue, thanks to Kai who was now hyper and it seemed like his mental capability had digressed to that of a ten year old. He had also begun to play pranks, more often than not roping Rei into helping him.

Hilary and Kenny, who decided it best not to leave the Bladebreakers alone, woke up one morning with Kenny's hair dyed blue with green streaks and his eyebrows were bright orange, Hilary's hair was dyed orange with red streaks and purple eyebrows. The worst part was that it was permanent hair dye.

Max meanwhile tripped and fell into a vat of blue paint and set off an elaborate prank where he came out blue, with yellow feathers sticking to him and just as he walked into the bathroom to clean himself up, a bucket of green goo fell on him.

Even Tyson wasn't spared, his shoes where filled with eggs and when he washed his hair it came out shocking pink, his shower gel turned out to be green dye and so he looked like an alien with a hair problem.

When the day of their flight to Russia arrived everyone in the multicoloured group was glaring at Kai, even Rei (who now looked like a lemming). Kai had tears in his eyes as they sat down and waited for the plane to arrive, when the announcement came and they began to leave he burst into tears.

Everyone rushed to him trying to shut him up.

"What's wrong Kai?" hissed Hilary.

"Nobody loves me!" bawled Kai.

"What do you mean 'nobody loves you'?" Kenny asked.

"My grandfather hates me, you all glare at me and my family left... everyone hates me!" he cried.

"Can't we deal with this later, we have a plane to catch" Tyson said.

"_We_ love you, now come on Kai" Hilary said reassuringly.

"Okay" Kai replied happily and ran in the direction of the gate that led to the plane to Russia.

* * *

Okay, how was it, I hope it was okay.

Thanks to _volli the 1 critic_ for kind of giving me the idea of Kai crying.

See ya soon! - _LOATIA_


	4. Enjoy the ride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Beyblade.

I know it's kind of late but it's here, so enjoy.

**Enjoy the ride:**

The plane ride felt like it was never going to end. And it was all thanks to... _Rei_? (And Kai)

You heard/read right my friend Rei (and Kai), because as soon as Rei saw the menu, he began to order everything humanly possible. He ordered omelets, pasta, pizza, coke, hot chocolate, he even ordered _beer _and every time he ordered something Hilary or Kenny had to stop the order, he was worse than Tyson back when he was Tyson, and that's saying something.

And Kai was causing havoc, since Kenny and Hilary was busy with Rei they forgot about Kai so he was free to do almost anything he wanted to. He jumped on the seats and messed with people that bothered him; he even managed to get in the overhead compartment and was busy opening all the bags he could find while nobody was looking.

By the time they landed in Russia (which took **long**) and got off the plane the people breathed a sigh of relief and hoped they wouldn't land up with them again.

They found the Demolition Boys almost immediately because it was impossible to miss Tala's red hair.

Once the Demo Boys caught sight of the Bladebrakers they began to snicker because of their appearance. Fortunately for them they hadn't been informed of the personality problems yet, but that problem was solved just as Kai ran up to Tala and hugged him.

* * *

I hope that was good, I think they may meet Boris next, but I still have to think about it.

Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. _-LOATIA_


	5. Russian Rabies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to Beyblade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything even remotely related to Beyblade.

Next Chapter! I have decided whether or not to put Boris in and my decision is... I lying, I haven't decided yet, well we'll see when we get there.

**Russian Rabies:**

The ride to the Demolition Boys' house was terrible and nobody ever wanted to repeat the experience. First Rei got car sick from all the food he had eaten and they had to stop the car every now and again, next Kai still couldn't sit still and passed the time by pulling Tala's, which didn't help much since Tala was driving. Kai also helped Brian tease Ian on his length, which ended in another wrestling match (A/N: Read 'What a wonderful day.)

Through all this Kenny and Hilary where trying to explain what had happened.

"So you're telling me that Kai's personality got switched with Max?" Tala asked.

"Kind of, but Max didn't get Kai's personality, he got Rei's and Rei got Tyson's personality where switched with Kai's. It's complicated but we suspect that it's Boris that did this, probably to drive everyone that meets them insane." Kenny replied.

"Why don't I take you to Voltaire's mansion, I know that since Voltaire is in prison that Boris is keeping an eye on the company." Tala said.

"Sounds good, but do you think they will us in?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll let us in when they see that Kai is, OW...Kai stop that! Sorry... when they see that Kai is with us." Tala told them.

"Okay, let's go see Boris!"

* * *

That Chapter was longer than the last I think, I'll see if I can make it longer next time.

Okay next their going to go see Boris!

Hoped you liked it. -_LOATIA_


	6. Mansion Madness

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

Okay, so today Boris is going to enter the fray, let's see what he has to say. (I'm a poet and I don't know it.)

**Mansion Madness:**

The mansion was _creepy_, it fit its temporary owner perfectly. All the trees on the property looked dead and you could see some of the lights were on in the windows.

As the two teams drove up to the front gate, it opened up eerily. Everyone in the black car was staring at the mansion in awe.

"Well, it's no wonder Kai turned out the way he did, I would be the same as him if I had to grow up in place like this" Hilary commented as they drove up the drive way.

When they got out of the car even Kai was silent and everyone looked thoroughly creeped out as they stared at the massive front door. The door had one window almost right at the top and a knocker that looked like a demon head, what's more is the whole door had this weird ancient writing on it.

"Kai told me once that when his great-grandfather had this place built, he wrote those stuff on the door to keep _evil spirits_ or something out, that's just stupid" Tala told everyone.

He knocker and the door swung open, a typical butler stood there and stared down his nose at them.

"Yes?" he asked in a snobbish tone.

"Um...Kai is here to speak to Boris Balcov" Kenny said nervously.

"Oh...master Kai, please come in, he is in his office on the second floor, I'm sure you know where it is." the butler, whose name was Iffington, said.

Everyone came in, but it was so dark nobody could make out anything in the room, except the huge double staircase with red carpeting leading to the second floor. When they got there it wasn't hard to find Boris' office since on the door there stood in huge obnoxious writing, 'BORIS WAS HERE'.

They slammed the door open and Kai bounced in the room.

"Where is the booger head?!" He shouted.

'Booger head' as he was just called sat behind his desk looking like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing here and how dare you call me names you insolent child?" Boris declared.

"What did you do to the Bladebreakers?" Tala snarled at Boris.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Boris said scared, "What's wrong with them anyway?"

"What's wrong with them? _What's wrong with them?_" Hilary repeated hysterically, "You switched their personalities so that they can drive us insane, that's what's wrong with them."

"It wasn't me!" Screamed Boris, "I'm under house arrest, how could I get to Japan if I'm under house arrest?!"

"You're the genius, you figure it out" Tyson added his two cents.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Boris called out manically.

"If that's the way you like it, why don't the Bladebreakers stay here for tonight?" Bryan said sadistically, "I'm sure that will change you're mind."

Kenny Hilary and the Demolition Boys ran out the office door, they ran down the stairs, past Iffington and out the front door, they jumped in the car and as they drove away they heard Boris scream.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

That was longer than all the other chapters, I hope you liked it, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was sort of busy and tomorrow we have this huge sport thing going on at my school, there will be more than 3 times as many people at my school than usual. (Our school has, like 500 kids).

I'll update as soon as I can! -_LOATIA_


	7. Sweet Stashes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Beyblade-ish.

The sport day was a success; I had to work for four hours straight, which sucks 'cuz my legs are still sore. It rained the whole day yesterday...yay!

**Sweet Stashes:**

To say the night was the longest in Boris' live would be the understatement of the century. The night felt like it was a decade and the conclusion was that the whole mansion was demanding more money; all his sweet stashes was destroyed as well as his whole kitchen and his nerves where frayed.

This is exactly what happened: after the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys ran out of his office and the whole screaming episode Max had begun to talk to Iffington and later to the rest of the staff, after he found out how much money they got per month he was horrified. He convinced the entire mansion staff, from cooks to gardeners, even the pool cleaners, to demand for more money.

Meanwhile Tyson had found a nice spot in the middle of the basement, away from all the chaos that was bound to happen at any moment.

Rei had found the kitchen and since all the cooks and maids that where supposed to be in the kitchen were busy talking to Max he proceeded in raiding the fridge, cupboards and the pantry and no one even dared to come closer to him in fear they would lose their heads to his mighty jaws.

Kai was busy bouncing on one of the beds upstairs, completely forgetting about everyone and everything until he knocked down a priceless vase; he saw it falling in slow motion...the porcelain shattering as it came in contact with the floor and he saw..._sweets spilling out?_

That led to the destruction of almost all the priceless vases in the mansion as well as all the sweets that the mansion contained.

_**Meanwhile with the Demo Boys/Hilary and Kenny:**_

"Don't you think that was a bit cruel?" Asked Kenny,"I mean, I know Boris is evil, but not even the most evil person alive should get a punishment like that, what if he loses his mind? How's he supposed to help us then?"

Everyone was sitting in the Demo Boys' living room on nice leather couches,

"Oh come on Chief, it's not that bad, you survived with them." Ian replied.

"If that's what you say." Kenny said sounding uncertain.

* * *

So that's, that for today, I hope you enjoyed it. We'll see the second last chapter later this week I think, I still have to see, I think it will probably be two more chapters.

Please R&R. -_LOATIA_


	8. The Cure?

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade (I wish I though)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade (I wish I though)

That was fast huh? I was kind of bored and at least I know what will happen next.

**The Cure?**

When Kenny, Hilary and the Demolition Boys arrived back at the mansion the day after they had left the Bladebreakers with Boris everything seemed okay, with the exception of some broken windows.

Everyone looked skeptical when they got out of the car even Brian, who rarely wore an expression except for sadistic pleasure.

Tala knocked on the door which was immediately thrown open by a _happy_ Iffington.

"Oh you're probably here to see Master Boris, are you not?" he asked cheerily.

"Yes..." Tala answered slowly," Can you tell us where he is."

"Oh he's right there." Then Iffington pointed to a frazzled looking Boris, who was sitting on the stairs holding his head in his hands, Max was sitting beside him negotiating the mansion workers pay.

Somewhere in the distance there came the sound of a vase hitting the floor, frenzied giggling followed and you could hear Rei chomping down food a mile away.

"So are you going to fix them?" Hilary asked, standing with her hand on her hip. "We could leave them here for the weekend, you know.

"Please! Don't! I can't take it anymore, get them away from me! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!" Boris screamed. He had clearly cracked.

"We'll take them away as soon as you fix them." Spencer said calmly.

Suddenly Boris stood before them absolutely calm and composed.

"You can be lucky that I had this idea a few years ago, but I could never get them completely switched. I at least have a way to fix people that have been switched." He said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kenny asked skeptically.

"Of course this will work," Boris said angrily, "I'm not an idiot."

"You could've fooled me." Ian said under his breath.

When they had gathered up the Bladebreakers they headed down to the basement where Boris went over to a lever and pulled it. A massive door opened in front of them.

They walked in and what they saw amazed and somewhat frightened them.

There where machines everywhere.

The whole room looked like the lab of an evil genius (which it was).

"Strap them to those tables," Boris ordered the Demo Boys, "and we'll see if this works."

The Bladebreakers where strapped to the tables in less than ten minutes, with the exception of Kai because he was sugar high.

Boris gave an evil laugh and pulled the lever on an enormous machine.

There was a sudden bright flash of light and then everything went dark...

* * *

We'll see what happened next, wont we?

How was it? I'll see if I can update again soon. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.

- _LOATIA_


	9. The Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Beyblade...WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH...Sniff...

This will probably be the last chapter; we'll see how it turns out. Shall we?

**The Return?**

The lights flickered and turned back on and everyone stared at the metal tables in the middle of the room.

"W...What?" Ian asked astonished.

"It would seem that the Bladebreakers have all turned into..._girls?_ Huh...that can't be right." a confused Boris replied.

"Boris flip the switch again." Tala ordered.

And Boris did.

The lights went off.

And came back on again.

"Why is there a red chicken on Kai's table?"

"And a snake on Tyson's?"

"And a turtle on Max's?"

"And a Tiger on Rei's...Nice Kitty, Kitty...Please don't eat me, GUYS, FLIP THE SWITCH NOW!!"

"Let go of Kenny... BORIS FLIP THE SWITCH!!"

He did.

No one dared to open their eyes.

"Uggghhh..." came from Tyson's table followed by a growl deep enough to make the earth shake, "Why am I so hungry?"

"Why do I feel so drained? I need sugar." A weak sounding voice came from Max's table.

"I'm going to throw up." The voice from Rei's table sounded really sick.

"Why do I feel like I just drank 5 bottles of Vodka in a row?" Kai's table voice asked.

"Can someone please tell me what happened and why are we in a creepy lab with Boris?" Tyson asked.

Everyone opened their eyes and there on the tables sat everyone looking a bit dazed, hungry, drained and sick.

"Are you you?" Boris asked uncertainly.

"Who else would we be?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"No one." Hilary answered a bit too quickly and slammed her hand unto Boris's mouth.

A few days later when everyone was back in Japan and where feeling better, Kai asked a question that would traumatize Hilary and Kenny forever:

"Why do I suddenly feel an urge to eat a whole bag of sugar?"

* * *

There you have it Personality Switch is over! This was fun...maybe I'll do a sequel, but I don't know.

I hope you all enjoyed it much as I have.

Ek hoop julle het did geniet! (Which means 'I hope you enjoyed it.) - _LOATIA_


End file.
